What We Feel
by DragonFire44
Summary: Words don't always work, seeing and feeling can be much stronger. Deidara gets a surprise and words don't do anything to help alleviate his feelings. Contains mature content!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shippuden

Warning: Contains **mature** Content

Edited by **JJKMagic** - Thanks

Note – This was inspired by episode 208, where Tobi confronts Danzo and fights the two foundation nin. *Mild Spoiler*

What We Feel

A door opened with a loud bang as it connected with the wall, reverberating throughout the relatively sized room.

Deidara entered the room he shared with the dumbass with a light irritated frown only to freeze upon sighting the aforementioned nin standing sideways in the middle of the room.

"Tobi?" Deidara asked, shocked and surprised.

Tobi had swung his gaze to the door the second it swung open, a small frown situating on his features, _Damn__, Deidara wasn't supposed to be back for another few hours._

"Senpai…" he murmured softly, sweating just a little.

Deidara stared blankly at the swirled orange mask for a few seconds as if that would give him the answer he needed before his lone blue gaze trailed downwards stopping on Tobi's right arm, or where his right arm _should_ be. Tobi's Akatsuki sleeve ruffled lightly without any inhabitations due to the fact that he was missing his arm.

Deidara gaped, his eye wide as he stepped forward, a tightness forming in his chest. "W-what happened to your arm?"

Tobi tilted his head as if the question confused him, his frown deepening, "I had to discard it." It was best to be honest.

Deidara took another shaky step forward, his right hand clenching tightly as he stared fixedly at the black sleeve.

"W-what… discard…?" Deidara choked out, a part of him certain that he was dreaming. This was _Tobi_! He couldn't possibly have lost his arm! And yet… he was also quite sure that he was awake…

"It was infected," Tobi answered the silent 'why'.

Deidara hesitantly reached out with one mouthed hand toward the raven as Tobi turned fully toward the blond, who was dressed in a blue fishnet shirt and pants, his clay bags resting on his hips. "I'll get another one, its fine… I'm fine."

Deidara paused, his brow furrowing not sure he'd heard right, "A… N-, what…?"

Tobi sighed softly while running his hand through his short spiky black hair before shifting his mask to the side, then resting it on his hip. "We talked about this, though I suppose not in so much detail."

Tobi gently grasped Deidara's right hand in his, stepping closer, his lone eye surveying the distraught look on the lightly tan face. He squeezed the artist's hand gently, before trailing his hand to the dark, thick stitches that connected his limbs together, and lightly traced them.

"Kind of like yours." The only difference being that he wouldn't be reattaching the arm he severed.

Deidara stared fixedly into Tobi's red eye, searchingly, before murmuring, "Dumbass, un," only to cringe slightly as his voice broke.

Tobi shifted his hand to the artist's chin, gently cupping it before descending down and capturing the light pink lips in a searing but meaningful kiss.

Deidara made an unidentifiable noise before kissing back furiously, his eye closing as Tobi's tongue trailed over his teeth and gums, exploring his mouth before running over his tongue and engaging in a small dance. With one last lick to Deidara's bottom lip Tobi pulled away with a thin strand of saliva connecting them.

Releasing the artist's chin he lightly brushed long blond hair marveling at the light sheen of red across Deidara's face and the overall beauty of the younger male.

Deidara opened his eye as Tobi murmured, assuaging the other's worry, "It just takes a while." Tobi ran his thumb over the blond's cheek lightly as Deidara growled out lowly, "Dumbass."

Swiftly Deidara raised his right arm and 'smacked' Tobi in the head.

"OW! Senpai!" Tobi whined out, his hand now clamped to his head. "That was mean!"

Deidara scoffed glaring heatedly at the raven as he shouted, "Moron!"

Tobi frowned lightly but before he could say anything Deidara swung around and bolted out of the room, clearly still upset.

Tobi closed his eye as he sighed heavily, fixing his mask back into place. Once he had his arm back he'd go find his stubborn blond, for now it was best to let him cool down.

~88

It had been a few hours since Deidara had stormed off and he now had two arms again, so he went in search of his blond, locating him by the small steady stream not too far from their current hideout.

He approached cautiously, in case the blond was still upset and decided to throw a bomb at him. While he didn't overly mind he just wasn't in the mood to deal with exploding clay.

When he was a few paces away he uttered softly in his childish, obnoxious voice, "Senpai?"

Deidara stared at the clear blue water, his body rigid as he purposely ignored the masked nin. He did not want to talk to Tobi let alone _see_ him.

Tobi sighed heavily before settling down besides the artist. At this Deidara whipped around with a furious glare as he snapped bitingly, "Go away hmm!"

Tobi stared blandly at the sculptor's expression, rather indifferent to the other's attitude, "No."

Deidara's glare deepened, his fists clenched tightly, almost enough to draw blood as he hissed, "If you don't leave I'm going to throw a bomb at you!"

Tobi regarded the blond haltingly behind his orange mask, "Go ahead, it won't get you anywhere."

Deidara's eyebrow twitched, his left arm shook, wanting nothing more than to punch the bastard as he roared, "I'll show you!" knowing full well that Tobi spoke the truth, but it would make him _feel _better.

Deidara reached down towards his clay bag only to have his hand instantly snatched by a black gloved hand. His anger increasing, Deidara tried yanking his wrist free with little success, "Damn it, un! Let go!"

Ignoring the other's words Tobi cocked his head to the side as he asked in mild confusion while shifting his mask to the side of his head, "Why are you so upset? My injuries weren't that severe. I have both my arms now."

Deidara blinked a few times before growling. "Upset? I'm not upset!" Deidara declared as he snapped his head away from the older male with a furious frown etched onto his features, his long bang hiding his face from view. "If you want to be so careless, fine! I don't care, and I'm certainly not _upset__,_ un!"

Tobi blinked a few times before exhaling softly; quickly undoing the artist's clay bags, tossing them before pulling the angry teen into his lap, who jerked mildly but let his head rest on the well defined chest. Tobi wrapped his arms around the artist possessively, yet comfortingly.

"Deidara," Tobi hummed out sternly, demandingly, instantly gaining the blond's undivided attention, "it was a small injury, nothing to get so worked up about. Besides you know full well that I can't die."

Deidara clenched his eye shut, sucking in a deep breath before releasing it, calming himself. He pressed his face farther into Tobi's chest with a frown as he muttered lowly, almost inaudibly, "I was just shocked… hmm." _And scared…_ but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

Tobi lifted one hand and gently, soothingly ran it through the long blond hair, "I didn't mean for you to see, but you returned much sooner than I anticipated. But it's okay to worry. You make me worry often as it is, so I suppose it was like getting even."

Deidara scoffed not the slightest bit amused. "What happened?"

Tobi's hand stilled momentarily and a small silence ensued before the raven spoke up, "I was fighting two of Danzo's men."

Deidara's brow furrowed as his right hand gripped the bottom of Tobi's black shirt tightly, almost as if he was afraid that he'd vanish. "Danzo… the guy in charge of the foundation, un?"

Tobi nodded lightly before answering audibly, "Yes. He's dead."

Deidara jolted, he pulled away to look Tobi in the face, surprise etched into his features, "You killed him?" Not that it was a bad thing, Danzo was a bad seed, conspiring with Orochimaru and causing the Akatsuki problems but hadn't Danzo just made Hokage?

"No." Tobi debated for a few tense moments before sighing in resignation, it would be best for Deidara to hear it from him and not from one of the other members, "Sasuke did."

Expectedly Deidara's eye widened and his mouth fell open, shock and disbelief dominating his expression. Silently Deidara willed Tobi to say otherwise but he just stared back at him, obviously serious. Anger and hatred shot through him and his hand tightened farther in Tobi's shirt so that he ended up stretching it.

Several things popped into his mind, wanting to be voiced first but ultimately one won out, "Is he dead?"

Tobi tightened his hold around the stiff frame really not wanting to have this conversation, while closing his eye and letting loose a long drawn out sigh as he answered, "No. He's useful and so long as he is, he will remain alive. I've told you that before."

Deidara glared angrily at the older male, opening his mouth to snap a retort only to be beat to it, "I promise Deidara. He will die at the end, so calm down."

Deidara lowered his head, blocking Tobi's face from view as he bit his lip in anger and frustration. He hadn't gotten to kill Itachi and Sasuke had survived his explosion _and_ killed Orochimaru! He _wanted_ him dead! Yet Tobi was keeping the bastard alive… it wasn't fair!

Deidara was startled out of his furious thoughts as a black gloved hand gripped his chin, tilting his head back, and warm lips pressed against his. He jolted as Tobi's tongue brushed against his bottom lip before forcing its way inside, exploring and dominating. Deidara's eye fell lidded and his hand relaxed in the dark material, Damn Tobi! Why was it so hard to stay mad at him?

Closing his eye completely Deidara leaned into the kiss, his hand reaching up to tangle into dark locks, while Tobi gently brushed the lightly tan cheek with his thumb. Finally Tobi pulled away, a thin strand of saliva following him as he studied the now calm blond who sported a light flush.

Smirking Tobi bent down and nuzzled his face into long silky blond hair, inhaling the soft scent of spices, before vaulting the artist backwards albeit gently. With slightly wide eyes and a small stunned squeal Deidara landed on his back, before he could even formulate a response, Tobi was in between his legs with a devious smirk.

Deidara, recognizing the other's intentions, choked out in a slightly high voice, "T-tobi! N-not here!" They were outside, not too far from the base, someone could come along and _see!_

Tobi leaned his face closer to the blond's, "Oh? Why not?"

Deidara swallowed tightly, ignoring the sudden dryness of his mouth as he scowled, "We're outside! Hmm."

Tobi cocked his head to the side, his smirk still in place as his right hand traveled to the teen's chin and lightly gripped it, "No need to worry, I will know if someone heads in this direction."

Deidara stared into the red eye as he lightly shook his head, opening his mouth only to have Tobi smash his lips against his in a rough, dominating kiss, silencing any other protest.

Deidara made an odd noise, his hands springing up to push against the well defined chest but not budging the other the slightest. Tobi lowered the lower half of his body and quickly grinded down against Deidara's limp member earning a shuddering gasp from the pinned blond.

_Fuck!_ Deidara thought as his eyes closed. It was clear that Tobi had no intention of stopping and if Tobi said not to worry then he wouldn't. It had also been quite a while since the last time… He relaxed as he kissed back, working his mouth against Tobi's.

Tobi's smirk widened slightly against Deidara's mouth as he felt the younger male relax and concluded that he had no more intentions to protest. He trailed his left hand under the light blue shirt, stroking the soft skin before brushing over a nipple, earning a light shudder before he pinched and tweaked the nub.

Deidara moaned lightly, his breathing becoming labored. He had long since gotten over his embarrassment at his noises; he no longer tried to stifle them.

Tobi released the teen's chin, and then proceeded to bunch the light blue material as far as possible to prevent any hindering. Lowering his head he lightly grazed the left nipple with his teeth before encasing his warm, moist mouth over it and sucked hard. Deidara gasped loudly, his body jerking lightly at the pleasurable sensation as Tobi trailed his right hand over the teen's other nipple and began pinching and kneading it.

"Ah!" Deidara moaned, as he panted, his hands fisted into the earth.

Tobi swirled his tongue over the nipple before releasing it, lightly licking and kissing the very soft skin as he made his way to the hem of the blond's pants. Gripping the light blue material with both gloved hands, Tobi yanked the article down, boxers and all.

Deidara gasped breathily as his semi-hardened member hit the cool air, his blush darkening on his face. No matter how many times they had sex, he always blushed…

Tobi appraised the blond with a smirk before softly brushing over the teen's arousal causing Deidara to whimper as he gave a light jerk at the touch. Tobi wrapped his hand around the member and began stroking the blond, who moaned loudly as he continued to pant.

Tobi used his free hand to undo his pants and removed his own hard arousal from its confinement. Bending down Tobi captured Deidara's mouth roughly, his tongue disappearing into the warm, moist mouth, exploring, savoring the other's sweet taste before pulling back lightly to enable the teen to breath as he murmured, "Do you want me to prepare you?"

Deidara's eye peeked open to lock with red as he breathed heavily, trying in vain to calm his irregular breathing as he thought the other's words over. After a few brief moments of debate Deidara shook his head, he was in no mood to delay… he wanted… _needed_ Tobi inside him now! So what if it would hurt? It would get better.

Tobi raised his lone eyebrow since the other was wrapped up in white strips of cloth, "Are you sure?" His sharingan peered imploringly into the sculptors face, searching.

Deidara nodded once, as he reached up and gripped Tobi's black shirt tightly, "I need to… feel you… now… hmm." Deidara panted out.

Tobi blinked, his smirk transforming into a small genuine grin. Nodding slowly, he released the artist's member and grabbed onto soft, firm legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. Positioning himself at the blond's entrance, Tobi stared at the teen's face before thrusting in fast. Deidara jerked with a loud shout at the sudden, intense pain immediately biting his lip, his eye shut tight.

Tobi waited for the blond to adjust, feeling his desire increase at the blond's tight heat pressed around his aching member. Finally Deidara's hold on his shirt relaxed a little and he pulled out, wincing slightly at the small cry from his blond before thrusting back in hoping to hit that magic spot that would drive the other crazy.

Deidara grunted as Tobi pushed in and out, concentrating on the motion and feel before his eyes shot wide and he shouted out in rapture as Tobi struck his prostate. Tobi smirked at having found the teen's sweet spot, proceeding to ram into that spot from then on.

Deidara gasped and moaned, snaking his arms up, loosely wrapping around Tobi's back, rocking with the thrusts.

"T-tobi!" Deidara gasped out, shifting his hips, starting to move, forcing Tobi to pick up the pace a little. "G-go faster, un… ah!"

Tobi jilted slightly but wasn't about to deny the blond's wish. He picked up his pace, slamming into the other faster. They rocked lightly, each nearing the end. Tobi trailed his right hand down the toned stomach before gripping the blond's neglected member and pumping it in time with his thrusts, while listening to the increasing moans and gasps.

Deidara felt that familiar building sensation tightening and knew he was close, gasping he uttered, "T-tobi!"

Tobi increased his thrusting and pumping a little more, bending down and capturing the blond's mouth in a searing, dominating kiss. Deidara kissed back, his tongue meeting Tobi's, suddenly his eye snapped open, his body jerking up a bit off the ground and a shout left him as an overwhelming feeling of pure pleasure overtook his senses as he came, splattering their chests.

Tobi released the teen's member and mouth, grabbing onto the soft hips, and thrusted as deep as he could and released his seed in his blond, his eye closing as he rode out his orgasm. Panting lightly Tobi leaned down and kissed Deidara gently, lovingly, before running his tongue over the teen's bottom lip once before pulling away.

Deidara panted heavily, his face deeply red as he came down from his high. He twitched slightly as Tobi pulled out, placing his legs down. Tobi settled onto the teen, pressing his face into Deidara's neck, listening to the uneven breathing, his chest rising with Deidara's.

Deidara raised his arm and slowly, hesitantly settled it on Tobi's right arm; trying to feel… to _make_ sure that his arm was fine.

Tobi sighed heavily at the blonds' touch but couldn't help the very small grin at Deidara's worry of him; it was an amazing feeling having the care and love of someone. Who would have thought, that he of all people would feel such strong emotion for another? But… he was glad; he couldn't envision a world without Deidara. His minor regret for saving Deidara in the fight against Sasuke had evaporated the instant that Deidara returned his feelings…

Sitting up, Deidara's arm dropped as Tobi murmured, "Here I'll show you that it's fine." He pulled his black shirt off, fisting it in his left hand as Deidara gazed over pale skin before studying his right arm, noting the lack of markings, just seeing pale, smooth skin. Deidara touched the arm, the rest of his unease and nerves fading at confirming that Tobi's arm looked fine.

"You can't tell…"

"No," Tobi murmured before bending down and pressing his mouth against Deidara's softly. Pulling back Tobi trailed his mouth to Deidara's neck, licking and nipping before sinking his teeth into the flesh earning a small shout of surprise that quickly became a groan as he started sucking, making sure to leave a prominent mark.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the older male, glad that Tobi was back. He hadn't seen much of the other since his fight with Sasuke. Things had gotten exceedingly busy, especially since Pein's death and now they had war…

Tobi pulled away with one last lick, planning on kissing his blond again when he felt a presence. He frowned lightly, annoyed at the interruption as he quickly snapped his hand up to pull his mask over his features.

"What is it?" Tobi asked darkly, he hadn't gotten to spend much time with his blond in months. This had better be important.

Deidara frowned, tightening his grip around Tobi, while trying to push down his blush. At least things weren't to noticeable considering Tobi's position; he blocked anything important from view.

"Sasuke has run into trouble. **What should we do**?"

Deidara tilted his head back, trying to spot the plant-like male as Tobi hummed. With his mask on Deidara couldn't tell what he was thinking but knew that he wasn't particularly pleased at the interruption, he wasn't either. He frowned though as Zetsu's words registered and he switched his gaze back to the orange swirled mask. He would be fine with Sasuke dying but the fact that Zetsu was reporting, meant that Tobi wouldn't be.

Sighing heavily, Tobi settled his gaze on Deidara who bore a frown as he uttered, "I'll meet you there."

"Very well." Zetsu's light side murmured as he slipped into the earth and disappeared from sight.

Deidara glared angrily but refrained from arguing, trying to stifle his disappointment. No matter what he said Tobi would still go. Sasuke was important to his plans and dying would upset them, it didn't mean that he was happy about it, if left up to him he'd let Sasuke die…

Tobi lightly brushed his thumb over the mark on Deidara's neck, ignoring the plain disappointment on the blonds' face as well as his own.

"Sorry, Senpai." He murmured softly, in his childish, obnoxious voice before standing and quickly pulling his shirt on. Stepping a few paces from the artist he glanced to the side, locking his gaze to the lightly tan face, "I'll be back shortly. Be careful."

Not waiting for a response from the blond he vanished. If he waited he might be compelled to stay… but he couldn't take the chance that Zetsu could get Sasuke out of whatever trouble he was in. Besides, this wouldn't take long and then he would be back and able to spend whatever time he had with Deidara, making it up to him until the next phase needed to be started.

Deidara glared up at the blue sky for a few moments after Tobi's leave before a grin spread across his face, at least Tobi was fine.

~ End

This was supposed to be longer, more to it, but it just wouldn't work with me… Perhaps I'll do a sequel, but this has been sitting for almost a month and not getting any farther so I rounded it off.


End file.
